


Dating A Southside Serpent Wound Include

by sirenbarnes



Series: Riverdale Imagines/Headcanons [8]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 13:27:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16854838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirenbarnes/pseuds/sirenbarnes





	Dating A Southside Serpent Wound Include

 

  


>  

* * *

  * Sneaking out.
  * Hot makeout sessions.
  * Getting in trouble with the law.
  * Getting in trouble at school.
  * Your Grades dropping.
  *  Acting out.
  * Rough sex.
  * Public sex.
  * Sneaking out of your house in the middle of the night.
  * Picking fights (arguing) with your parents.
  * Your parent’s getting up you.
  * Your parents grounding you.




End file.
